Shipping racks are used for transporting various articles, and may include movable or collapsible walls that are raised or extended for shipping or moving articles thereon, while being retractable or collapsible to save space while the shipping racks are being stored or transported without supporting other articles. Typically, such shipping racks are stackable, and may include interconnectors to facilitate alignment and stability of the racks when they are stacked atop one another.